Master Professor
by Kawaii Valentine
Summary: Mia had been home schooled until she recieved an acceptance letter from Hogwarts.From there she learns to deal with children her own age, being betrothed,and a sudden fondness for the BWL, while slowly finding secrets of her past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just my original character

A/N: so this is my first Harry Potter story, so go easy on me. The story idea has been running in my mind for months so I finally decided "what the hey" just write it down and see where this goes.

Master Professor

Chapter one

Mia nestled in the balcony chair, holding a cup of hot lavender rose tea to calm her mind before going to bed. The night had been crisp, wafting different smells of foliage in the air and sending harmonious sounds of night creatures to her ears. The late evenings had always been her favorite time of the day, so peaceful and calming, than its morning brother who invites chaos into the day. This had been the first time she had ever had a true day off from her studies since the winter holidays eight months ago, but even then she had lessons. She gazed deeply into the fire watching the flames dance rhythmically, before becoming dazed in thought. Once she had shown her magical abilities at the early age of one, Mia traveled with her caregiver Mrs. Azgrid, to various countries between the muggle and wizarding world. Every few months they would stay with a different witch or wizard who had taught her subjects from both worlds. Histories, literature, languages, mathematics, sciences, the knowledge went on and on day after day till she perfected it to memory. When Mia wasn't reading, she was taught how to meditate in order to control her mind and thoughts to preform wandless and non-verbal spells. Mia got her hands dirty, growing and caring for a garden, so she could learn various plants for potion making, a subject she came to respect and enjoy. Every moment of her time was dedicated to education; even Mrs. Azgrid filled her time with lessons of how to be a proper lady of royal standards.

The moon was bright tonight; Mia inhaled deeply before letting out a long breath. So this was relaxation, she mused to herself. She would enjoy this moment, before the lessons would start up again. It wasn't as if she disliked her education, she enjoyed it, craved the knowledge and wanted to learn more.

A month had passed, since she had received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while she was staying in Australia. Mrs. Azgrid had explained to her that she no longer would be traveling around getting her education, but Hogwarts was a type of boarding school she would stay at for the next seven years, with children her own age. Mia frowned at the thought of her being a child, she didn't seem to think she was, but then she never grew up around any children, just adults. Mia had written back accepting the letters request of attending, while Mrs. Azgrid, wrote to her guardians.

Mia stared down at her empty cup of tea, and set it down on the silver-glass oblong table, before getting up and stretching. Grabbing the empty cup she made her way down stairs, passing a long corridor filled with family pictures of her guardians.

She mentally noted a new portrait. The man looking regal, with his long platinum blonde hair tied back, with a slight smile across his face. His wife, a beautiful woman with ebony black hair, streaked with blonde, tied up in ringlets and strings of diamond adorned her hair, smiling while her hands were placed on their son's shoulders. Mia frowned at the woman's son, whom was a carbon copy of his father, only with short hair.

_Dragon, _she thought with disdain, before moving on and freeing her thoughts of the boy.

She knew that there were photos of her with her guardians, but she had always felt there was something that was different about her and them, so she never called them her family.

Opening the kitchen door, she found house elves busying themselves with their duties as she put the mug in the sink. Mia knew if she started washing it, the house elves would take sudden offence to it. She had learned quickly, at a young age when a house elf started to wail and scream, and started to punish itself. Her wizard host explained to her that a house elf takes pride in caring for their wizarding family, and if their masters had to lift a finger to do something, they feel as if they were a failure. Mia had cried apologizing to this little female elf named Lilo and told her that she had been doing a wonderful job in caring for her and telling her not to hurt herself anymore. Mia was very independent, but when she was near a house elf, she would submit to letting them help her with only minor things. Sometimes she preferred the muggle world.

Hearing the nine o'clock chime, Mia stifled a yawn and headed to bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day, she would have her lessons and her guardians would arrive early mid-morning, coming back from Paris on vacation. Her quiet week had come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Master Professor

Chapter Two

Rounding the pond, Mia had finished her fourth lap around the gardens. Each lap had been a mile, and she was aiming for two more. Mia had been up since 4:30 a.m. training her body to become swift and agile, as she had done while studying in china five years ago. Her instructor, Lao Shi, had trained her physically from the crack of dawn till mid-morning before her school lessons. He had taught her in order to become a brilliant witch; one must hone not only the mind, but the body as well.

Mia had one more lap to go; she turned up the volume on her IPod to a muggle band she liked, pushing herself to the last stretch. Waiting for her at the pond was Midsummer, her only friend, a house elf that Mia had rescued when Midsummer was just a baby. Midsummer sat waiting for her dear mistress and friend. Mia smiled rushing towards her and sat on the ground, noticing Midsummer had worn her tan dress that she magically woven for her.

Mia knew that wearing clothing meant disaster for a house elf. It meant their masters had no need for them and were set free as punishment. Yet, Midsummer was different, even though Mia had given her clothing; she didn't think ill-will as others would, but as a gesture of love. If it weren't for her friend and Mistress, she wouldn't have been saved from a horrible creature.

"Ah, Midsummer," Mia kept her smile. "I thought you were not coming to get me today, or are the house elves giving you trouble?"

"No trouble, "Midsummer's voice was soft and vibrant. "The Master and Mistress are home and they wish to see you at breakfast in an hour."

A heavy sigh escaped Mia's lips, as she got up pulling up her friend with her. "Yes, tell them I shall join them." Mia glanced up at the manor, before heading inside.

The Malfoys returned home a few hours earlier than expected, and then it was Narcissa who suggested that they have a breakfast with Mia, since she had been home alone for a week. Agreeing with his wife, they apparated home. It had been a good chance to speak with Mia about certain issues now, since she had received her letter to Hogwarts as did their son.

Promptly on time, Mia had arrived for breakfast. She knew it wasn't a special occasion, so she dressed in an emerald off the shoulder crinkle chiffon top, with a silk silver band that tied below her chest in a loose bow, with a black capris and silver flats. Mia used a charm to make her knee-length black and platinum hair wavy and intertwining white silk ribbons sequined with emerald and diamond jeweled flowers, before tying it back into a loose half braid.

"Good morning Sir, Ma'am," she said gracefully as she had been taught, by Mrs. Azgrid. Both adults nodded at her greeting. She glanced over to Draco, holding back her dislike of the young boy. "Dragon," she whispered. Draco didn't say a word to her, as she took a seat beside him.

Breakfast appeared on the elegant cherry oak table, each member having something different in front of them.

Narcissa held her gaze upon Mia, seeing nothing but a blank expression upon her face, a signature mark that the Malfoy's held. Each winter holiday Mia had spent with them, Narcissa had noticed the child turn into a remarkable young woman. She had become bright and intelligent, along with her looks and how she carried herself in the presents of company, a mature adult in the body of a child. It's as if she passed all of her childhood and went straight into adult hood. Narcissa had craved a daughter of her own, not that she doesn't love her son dearly, she adores him as any mother to a child, but she wanted a little girl. She was distress that Lucius had not wanted any more children, that was before they decided to switch to the light thanks to their friend and Draco's appointed grandfather, Severus. Even after the fall of the Dark Lord, Severus had told them until the Dark Lord was completely destroyed they were not safe. So little by little they had changed their ways and view upon muggle and muggle-born, but yet still kept their pride as pure bloods. She mused at her teaching Draco a different view from what her and her husband had grown up with, but one thing that Draco inherited was his father's pride. Mia's education between both worlds will provide a much better understanding of muggles, more than what they had now.

Lucius had waited awhile after everyone had finished breakfast. He had been eyeing Mia from above his newspaper, watching the girl's delicate movements as she ate her breakfast. It was as if Flahna Asgrid had taught her to move gracefully as a gentle breeze. It was an unlikely comment that would ever pass his thoughts; and he knew these movements would not go unnoticed by his wife.

He was proud that both his son and Mia were accepted into Hogwarts. It would give them a chance to get to know each other better than the yearly holiday visit. He had hoped that this talk wouldn't keep them at a distance, but Lucius knew they were not going to be given an option, considering the situation.

"Draco. Mia." Lucius began, as he folded his newspaper setting it aside. Both children looked up at him with full attention. "There are a few things I need to discuss with you. Both of you received your acceptance letters, so tomorrow we shall go get your wares at Diagon alley." Both nodded. Lucius turned to Mia with a stern look. "Draco, once school begins I need you to be on your guard and watch over Mia."

Draco gave his father a questioning look. "Why? She is capable of handling herself."

"Yes, I am," Mia began. "I do not need Dragon to watch me."

"Silence both of you!" Lucius raised his voice, knowing if he didn't; the both of them will be at each other's throats. "The reason I bring this up, is because of the Malfoy family history with the Dark Lord. Mia do you know about He-who-must-not-be named?"

She nodded. "He-who-must-not-be named was a dark wizard who despised Muggle-born and wants them dead. He led others who supported him into a war against anyone who opposed him. The Dark Wizard was eventually destroyed by a toddler named Harry Potter." She stated, and then took a drink of water, before continuing. "The connection between the Malfoy and He-who-must-not-be named is that you were a big supporter, including any ancestral family that perceived his views. After the first war had ended with the death of He-who-must-not-be named, many people believed he is still out there and that he shall return."

Lucius nodded in approval to her answer. "You are indeed correct. We at the time as children in school didn't realize how deep we had gotten ourselves into. No matter how loyal we were to the Dark Lord, he only cared about his goal and no one else but him. After his defeat, Narcissa and I have wanted to leave, but didn't know how, until we found an unlikely escape."

"Father," Draco interrupted. "But what does all this have to do with Mia and me?"

"Since there is rumored that the Dark Lord has returned, we must keep appearances." Lucius stated. "No one knows we have switched to the light, and we must act like we were until his defeat, as long as that may be."

"Sir, if I may?" Mia looked at him questioningly. She had listened carefully to his story, but she knew that he was not telling them everything, especially when it came to how they knew this information. "How do you know he is to return? I'm sure you have a contact? Someone must know you switched sides in order for you to escape. Followers of He-who-must-not-be named, must kill traitors in his absence?"

"Very astute of you Mia," it was Narcissas turn to speak. "Severus Snape."

"You mean my Godfather is a supporter of you-know-who?" Draco said surprised.

"Was a supporter, he switched over after the potters died and became a double agent." Lucius explained. "I was the one who enlisted him. Your Godfather," he turned to Draco, "was smarter to escape."

Mia had only heard of Severus Snape from Draco, that he was the boy's grandfather and a professor in the arts of Potions. "Sir, if I may, you never answered Dragon's question: what does this have to do with us?"

"In order for you both to be safe, you must pretend to hate muggle-born." Lucius answered. "As I have said, this is to ensure safety not only for you both but for our family in general. You both are to keep up appearances, while betrothed."

It took a sheer moment before the last word registered in their minds.

"What!" Draco screamed, and Mia whispered in shock.

The two looked at each other, then to the adults paled face.

"I don't want to marry her!" Draco shouted, pointing at Mia.

"Good! I do not wish to marry you as well!" she crossed her arms, turning her head away from the family.

Lucius and Narcissa knew that this would happen.

Mia had never felt a dislike for anyone she had come across, but Draco was the only one on his list as most hated. Each visit Mia would be engrossed in her books, and Draco would bother her from her studies to play pranks on her. Only one winter, after coming home from the America's she decided to become experimental and create a stronger Healing potion. She had left only for half-an hour letting it simmer. Draco came in and put an unknown substance in the cauldron, then quickly leaving. When Mia had come back, only having ten more minutes to go, she busied herself and had gotten several vials ready. Her back was turned to the potion when it exploded. Mia screamed and Midsummer had appeared seeing her mistress covered in potion. The potion had eaten away at her clothing, where it touched, including her hair. She knew the dangers of Potion making, appreciated the art the care each one needed, and loved it every moment. Mia awoke a day later, seeing Draco at her bedside asleep. She questioned his being there, before getting out of bed, until she realized she was hurting. Mia had slowly recalled what had happened. Slowly moving towards the full-length mirror, to see the damage and to figure out why Draco was there. She wasn't wrapped up in bandages, she mused at Midsummers handy work to heal her. Mia looked at every angle of her body, until her eyes caught something off. Her hair shifted in movement of her head, but gently rested just at her shoulders. Mia screamed. Two years her hair finally had grown back to its desired knee-length.

Getting out of her thoughts, Mia glared at the boy still ranting about not wanting to marry her finding all her qualities to be unsatisfactory.

"Draco that is enough," Narcissa raised her voice. "Your father and I decided that the both of you were to be arranged in marriage. That is not the only reason you two are to be married. "Narcissa looked over at Mia. "This might be a shock to you my dear."

"If marrying Dragon isn't a shock, then what is?" She whispered.

"Mia I want you to know that you are not our true blood daughter."

"Thank goodness, because I was thinking-"

"Draco!" Lucius cut his son off knowing what he was about to say.

"Mia you're not of blood relations to our family, you are adopted." Narcissa continued, after a brief glare at her son.

Mia had gotten up from her chair, wide-eyed. "Adopted…?"

A/N: ok so end of chapter two left it on a cliffy I know! Sorry it's going slow but it will build up! All my ideas are coming in every direction so I'm getting it organized! Hope it's entertaining so far! So Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Master Professor

Chapter 3

The word echoed through her mind: _adopted. _Mia had known she had never belonged, but yet it made sense. She didn't feel a sense of closeness with a family who sent her off to school. Her emotions triggered in all directions; but the one question Mia wondered was: Why? What was there reason for adopting her? Was it to clear their conscience of being ex-Death Eaters and raise an orphan girl? Was her purpose alone to just marry their son? Then why send her to school; why not send Draco along with her?

Mia calmed her mind; she wanted to avoid blurting out wrongful words or something that she may regret. If they had choice to adopt her for their own reason than who is she to complain. So far they gave her a great educational and a place to stay. Mia sat back down.

The Malfoy's watched Mia as her emotions flashed quickly through her dark eyes, until they became emotionless. They didn't notice as she laid her hands on her lap, she fingered her sleeve gently unaware and nervous of what they might say.

"Mia, we cannot divulge why we have adopted you, only we were given certain instructions to follow in raising you," Narcissa explained. "This is all we are going to tell you."

Mia's face scrunched up in confusion, trying to understand this situation.

"Wait a second!" Draco jumped in. "Mia is adopted and you give this explanation and that's it?" Draco jumped in looked as confused as Mia did.

"Draco!" Lucius gave him a stern look. "This conversation is over." Giving an inaudible sigh, he glared at both of them. "You both are engaged now. So I expect you two to get along."

"Remember to stay within the barriers, if you both decide to fly." Narcissa warned, before the two adults retreated, leaving them to their own doings.

The two children sat at the table, absorbing many things that morning adoption, engagement, or the fact that they will have to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Both unknowingly gave an inward shudder at the thought.

After a moment, Mia had gotten up and walked out of the dining area, leaving Draco behind without a protest. She had already wasted a morning of not studying and she wanted to catch up. Mia didn't know how to feel about the limited information her guardians had given her, but she was determined to find out. She was going to leave it off until later tonight when everyone was off to bed. Heading outside to the gardens, she made her way towards the center was a gazebo, draped in green curtains tied back, and soft cushions to sit along the sides, with a swing that is charmed to come down, when it's wanting to be used. Mia had no need for the swing and sat down on one of the green cushions. Using a wandless magic, she summoning her textbook: _The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection,_ she opened up to chapter ten and started to jot down notes, as Midsummer had brought her pomegranate green tea.

"Mia!" Draco shouted no more than ten minutes later. "There you are!" He watched her finish up the last of her writing before she glanced up at him. "What are you doing?" Raising an eyebrow, she questioned his curiosity. Never in her brief moments with Draco had he ever been curious about what she was doing. "Okay, Okay…" Draco said waving his hands in front of him, "I know this is weird, me asking and all, but…"

"You're only doing as your parents ask, right?" Mia finished for him, as she page marked her book before closing it.

"Yea," he whispered. "How can you be so perceptive?" He shook his head, "Never mind that. If we are to get along then, well we should." He stuck his hand out at her, to help her up off the cushions. Mia glared at his hand and swats it away. "I'm trying to be nice!" He yelled at her, retracting his hand back, offended by her action.

Mia stared at Draco; it wasn't her intention to be rude to the blonde boy, only she didn't want anything to do with him until he apologized for all the moments he had been mean to her.

"Apologize."

"What?" Draco was taken aback by such a word.

"A sincere apology for all the times you were cruel to me. Then I will decide to keep company with you." She looked into his eyes intensely, as she remained seated among the cushion pillows. Mia wasn't going to back down from her proposal.

The gentle wind brushed past them, carrying the fragrance of flowers into the air. Draco stood towering above her, with mixed emotions on his face. A Malfoy never apologizes, yet he knew that deep down, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was wrong for treating her the way he did. He couldn't explain why he tripped her off her feet, or messed up her experiments, or why he felt the need to be mean to her. Mia had waited patiently, with her book rested in her lap, staring up at the boy. Slowly she got up; wondering if an apology was too hard for him to muster up, and started to exit the gazebo.

"Wait," Draco said, lightly grabbing her arm as she passed him. "What…I did, well it was wrong." Draco finally turned to her, as she was facing him, his grey eyes to her ebony ones. "I'm sorry."

Mia gave a half smile, knowing it was as sincere as his apology was going to get, before stepping away from him. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it Dragon?"  
>He looked away from Mia mumbling a brief "maybe" underneath his breath, before clearing his throat. "So what were you reading?" He asked again.<p>

"Oh, this?" Mia held up her textbook so Draco could get a better look at it. "I'm getting a head start on my school books."

"Isn't that our required books for Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I had them owled to me once I got my acceptance letter. This is my last book to read."

"Mia do you do anything else besides study?" Draco asked, for he had never seen her without a book.

Mia looked at him curiously, as if asking what more is there to do, as she shrugged her shoulders, unsure how to respond.

"Okay…um do you like to have fun?"

"Fun. Yes. I read." Mia started to walk towards the mansion. "What more is there?"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh; this getting to know each other was going to be harder than he thought. He ran after her.

"Activities that don't involve books, you know games, like wizards chess, quidditch?"

"Dragon, every moment of my life revolves around education; I never had time for anything else. Everything I do is centered on my only goal and that is to become a Master in Potions." Draco was impressed by her dedication of knowing what she wanted to do with her life; he wasn't even concerned about his future yet. "Well, I do fly, if you count that as fun?"

Draco smiled widely, finally he was getting somewhere.

A/N: Oh wow, it's been forever. Once the season changed I got sick! I know this chapter is short! And Mia's hidden past will still be a mystery for a while. Like I said I'm not sure which way this story will go! So please Review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
